


Death by Chocolate

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hand over the Godiva and no one gets hurt, Chief.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Chocolate

“Hand over the Godiva and no one gets hurt, Chief.” After absently kicking the door closed, Jim took several tentative sniffs before he hung his coat on its peg. His eyes slowly took in the entire loft before landing on his lover.

Blair looked up from the papers he was grading and shook his head. “They’re gone.”

“What? You ate all of them?”

“I didn’t eat any of them, Jim. I stuffed several stockings this afternoon, but I’ve already delivered them.”

“And you didn’t leave me any?”

“Like I need you hyped up on chocolate.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Fair? Fair? Last time you overdosed on Godiva I didn’t get any sleep for two nights in a row.”

Jim leered at him. “I don’t recall you complaining.”

“I’m not, but these papers are due tomorrow morning.”

Jim sighed unhappily, but his frown turned curious as he noticed the stack of papers on the table. “It looks like you’re almost done.”

“I am.”

“But…” He sniffed again and a feral smile blossomed over his face.

Blair deliberately put his marker on the table and pushed the table back. Jim watched him, but was surprised when Blair didn’t head into the kitchen.

“You’re just going to have to find it on your own.” Blair was already halfway up the stairs before Jim figured out what he meant. “Just remember I have to have those turned in by ten!”

“Chocolate covered guides,” Jim whispered to himself. “My favorite.”


End file.
